SO far untitled
by JediFarith
Summary: Obi-Wan has become more and more wreckless. Starts out when he's 17. He becomes intimately tied to his best friend of 12 years and they embark on a new adventure. First part of a series.
1. Default Chapter

My feet padded at a quick pace down the hallway. I could not be late, not again. All I could think of was what my teacher would do to me if I was late again or what kind of grade I would receive. Let alone what my teacher did…what would my Master do? I scrambled to get ready that morning. I decided I could sleep 5 minutes after my chrono started beeping and wake myself up with ease but I wound up sleeping in for another .5 standard hours. I had jumped into the robes and tunic I found closest to my bunk, grabbed my books and quickly headed out of my quarters and to my first class. I opened the door to my class and surprisingly it seemed people were just getting settled at their desks. I let out a sigh of relief. My teacher soon came to the front, an Aqualish female with an attitude problem. None of the padawans liked her. She wasn't even a Jedi, she was just the only one they could get to teach 'The Operation of Quantum Physics in a Second Language' It was the worst class anyone could ever be stuck in and I was. At least my friend was stuck there with me. "Scalsh, how do I look?" She looked me up and down and let out a short giggle. "You look great Obi-Wan, fantastic." I frowned slightly and turned to the front of the room. Her words were submerged beneath a pool of cheerful sarcasm that only Scalsh could ever muster. "I will call attendance now, little ones." We were all 16 in this class, why were all the teachers and Masters still calling us that? "Zepra?" "Present." "Lizabiya Cizta?" "Present." "Scalsh Darkran?" "Present," Scalsh replied adding under her breath, "by no choice of my own." I smiled at her. She was always the comic relief. Ever since we were but 4 when we met, she had been the funny exciting one. Up until a week ago I was the…well I didn't have a title until I became 'Mr. Spontaneity' That's what Scalsh calls me now because the other night I started skipping out to the lower levels and visiting a club about 20 standard minutes away from the temple. I had been going every night, which caused me to wake up a little or a lot on the groggy side, which in turn made me late for class. "Obi-Wan Kenobi?" "Present." The teacher looked up and passed her gaze over me. "Padawan Kenobi, what happened to you?" I shrugged. "I am sending you back to your quarters with a note that you were ejected from my class because of your substandard appearances. I expect you to show it to your Master and then return it to me signed when class resumes for you next week." "But?!" "No but! Out now." I stood and she handed me a note as I left the room. Oh Qui-Gon was just going to love this. I walked a short way down the corridor and slumped against the wall. I slowly began to slide down to the floor as I brought my fingers to my temples to rub away the headache I felt building up. I slid my fingers behind my ear to hold on to my padawan braid like I always did when I was frustrated and I realized it wasn't there. The hair was there but it wasn't braided. You royally screwed up this time Obi. I don't know how long I was sitting there but it must have been about 60 minutes because when I snapped back to reality my class was coming out of the room I had just been "ejected" from. Scalsh immediately jogged up to me and moved my hand from my ear. "Don't fret, Obi-Wan." She said as she proceeded to braid my hair. "Qui-Gon will get over it." I wish what she said was the truth. She unraveled one of the binding threads of her braid and wrapped it around the bottom of mine. She held out her hand and I took as she pulled me up. She didn't let go of my hand as she led me down a long hall separate from the one the rest of our class was going down. "Where are you taking me? We have class Scalsh." "Oh, please." Was her only response and I allowed her to drag me this way and that until we were in my favorite meditation garden. "Why are we here?" The sound of trickling water and the smell of the sweet, colorful fauna floated through the air. "Because we don't have to learn here." "I can't afford to cut class now." "Obi, you're 17, live a little." I sat down with her on a stone bench with heavily detailed carvings on the sides and the seat. "They say on Ando that the hands and face say a lot about a person." She said suddenly as she began to play with my fingers. I only nodded. Why was she acting all weird? I studied her face. She had skin that made her look like she always had a tan. A small nose was positioned between full, light pink lips and azure colored eyes. "The way the eyebrows are shaped." She continued. "The size of the nose." I added tapping the end of her nose with my finger. "The prominence of the cheekbones." She said brushing her knuckles over my cheek. I couldn't say anything. This was different from how we usually were with each other but I can't say I didn't like it. "The shape of the lips." I finally said placing a fingertip on her full lips. "The taste of them." She said as we tilted our faces in toward each other. Now this…this was something we had never done with each other. 


	2. And Then There Was Us

Just then we heard the loud tapping of a stick on the cobblestone walkway not too far from where we were. We instantly moved away from each other and she spared a nervous glance. We were both too scared to look in the direction of the sound but we didn't have to. "Mmmm. Young love is important perhaps to still one's self to let it go, however, it should never be at the expense of one's learning." Yoda spoke in a knowing tone with that odd backwards quality he always used. "Obi-Wan, Skyte, what makes you think you can ignore your classes to come here and 'make out'?" He said the last phrase part awkwardly. I looked at Skyte. She was looking at Master Yoda with a scared and confused look. She slowly turned her face so she was looking directly into my eyes and I could tell the emotions she was hiding. She lowered her shields only to me so I could tell what she was really thinking. She had a plan. I couldn't tell exactly what she had in my mind but I could tell she was thinking about something. She looked back at Master Yoda and began to speak. "We had no authority to leave our class. That was an unforgivable mistake. We were discussing…well, we were discussing…" She didn't say anything. The short, green alien came closer. "Yes? Out with it Padawan." Now Skyte's eyes were downcast and her glowing eyes looked up from under light brown lashes. "We were discussing how we could announce…our courtship." My insides jump but I instantly calmed myself down and shielded my emotions the best I knew how. "Hmmm. Important courtship is. Though it is not as heavily important as love vows, important courtship is. Take your time in discussing your announcement." He turned and started walking away. "Padawans, I trust you will not take advantage of my generosity." I smirked inwardly. "No, Master Yoda. We will not take advantage." Yoda nodded and continued walking, finally leaving the garden entirely. I smiled and looked at Skyte. "What a fib to come up with." She laughed but I sensed a little nervousness still lingered in her, maybe also…disappointment. "Skyte, what's wrong?" Her head suddenly came up and she looked at me. //I have a bit of a confession to make.\\ She said through a telepathic link. This must have been big because she rarely used the link our Master's taught us to form. //Go on, Skyte.\\ I was a little anxious but I didn't want to give her the idea I was rushing her. //I…like you. I have liked you for a while but I didn't think you reciprocated the feeling…but what almost happened in the garden…I…\\ This was the first time I had ever known Skyte to be so open. She always hid under a façade of sarcasm, even though we were best friends from the first time we met and have been ever since. I never knew she liked me. Most of the time she was making fun of me but joking. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sprung this on you." She got up to leave but I stopped her. //Skyte, wait.\\ She sat down again slowly. //Yes?\\…//I like you too.\\ At first the look that crossed her face was disbelief but then suddenly became a suppressed smile. "Skyte, I would like to court you if you would have it so." I said bowing my head to her. "I accept." She stated unable to control her smile any more. She was beaming now and her happiness rubbed off on me and I started grinning as well. "You realize now we actually do have to discuss an announcement." She giggled sweetly. We did go on to talk about telling our master's. I wouldn't be surprised if mine was not pleased. Only a month ago I had split up with a girl that Master Jinn proposed I court and as the Padawan I had to accept. We had an awful time together so I waited out the time period that had to pass and we immediately broke up. I knew it wouldn't be this way with this girl though. When we had decided there was no way of getting around things we left the garden holding hands. By that time night had fallen on the busy skyways of Coruscant and our classes had surely past. I walked her to her apartment. "No classes tomorrow besides sentient health." I offered trying to get another conversation going so she wouldn't leave. "I can't wait to hear you try to pronounce all the parts on the new vocabulary sheet." She said giggling. I blushed remembering how last week I accidentally pronounced coccyx "cock six" and got a few laughs out of the class. "Perhaps tomorrow night you can accompany me to that club I've been going to." She nodded and cracked a small smile. "Perhaps." I kissed her hand. "I will see you tomorrow, Skyte. Sleep well." She kissed my cheek and turned to enter her apartment. Within a few seconds she was gone and I felt a mix of sadness for her leaving but also elation for being with her in the first place. I set off to my quarters. Now to confront Master Jinn. 


End file.
